gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
GN-011 Gundam Harute (aka Gundam Harute, Harute), is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is co-piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam and GNR-101A GN Archer; its make is a reconstructed variant-combination of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios, with extensive weapon and system upgrades. Due to their limited resources, Celestial Being was unable to create an original new Gundam; with the need for a new aerial combat unit, CB engineers opted to create Harute over the frames of Arios and GN Archer Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 to conserve resources while maintaining an combative edge against the ESF. One of the most unique features of Harute is its cockpit; it's smaller than Arios', but made to be utilized by two pilots. It's a two-seat cockpit control system, the first of its kind amongst Gundams of the A.D. era, although such features have existed before in earlier generation mobile suits.The combined abilities of the two super soldiers, Allelujah and Soma/Marie, are capable of bringing out the full potential of Harute's speed and firepower, making it a formidable enemy in combat. For its integrated GN Archer aspects, CB engineers originally intended to create a third generation Gundam from the technical data of GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie; MS development was stopped in favor for a hypersonic transformable unit, Arios Gundam. Due to the need for combat support units to endure harsher engagements, CB engineers redeveloped the halted design and created the GN Archer. To fulfill its original intended purpose as a Gundam and conserving expenses, CB engineers once again revisited the GN Archer design; utilizing the data of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios and GNR-010/XN XN Raiser to create Gundam Harute; Harute utilizes the best aspects of the mobile weapons as a single transformable space combat MS. Fighter Mode Harute's fighter form is developed from Kyrios and Archer Arios. The boosters are derived from GN Archer, the rear Tail Unit container from Kyrios, and the forward section mostly from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios. Though the previous two generations were capable of operating in outer space, they were designed primarily for atmospheric combat. Harute reverses this trend, designed specifically to act as a zero-gravity fighter. As such, Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors. While appearing less streamlined, Harute in reality can achieve far greater speeds. Six large verniers act as its primary means of propulsion, acting together to create large bursts of acceleration; it is currently unclear whether Harute's performance would be hindered should it engage in atmospheric conditions or if its equipment must be changed accordingly. Many aspects of its weapons and technology were derived from the incomplete XN Raiser project. Like XN Raiser, Harute's GN Sword Rifles double as wings in its fighter form. The Sword Rifles, attached to the wing, are retractable; they are fixed particle guns for cross-firing. The blade-wings allow Harute to cut and/or gouge through enemy targets on either side of its wings; the difference from previous models is that Harute utilizes new generation GN Blades. The blade edge is composed of the same material as GN Condensers, allowing Harute to channel more power to the blade to cut down tougher opponents. GN Archer's head sensor and propulsion system survived and evolved onto Harute's frame; new MS developments have miniaturized the GN Verniers, making the entire system smaller and allowing more space for other systems. The original large intake ports have been replaced with a pair of GN Beam Cannons. The cannons may not be a weapon of overwhelming force, but they can rapidly fire powerful bursts with minimal lag between shots. The sides of the thrusters no longer dual as GN-missile containers like GN Archer; the original Tail Unit for Kyrios returns as a weapons platform for Harute. The Tail Unit's overall design remains unchanged, but it is much smaller and a pair of stabilizer wings has been added for greater flight control. The top of the Tail Unit will expose 12 VLS missile silos that can fire volleys of GN Missiles in combat; they are typically used against long-ranged targets and double as countermeasures against enemy fire. An unclear characteristic is whether Harute has ability to jettison/eject the Tail Unit in certain situations. Kyrios could alternate between equipment, such as the Tail Booster, but had to eject its Tail Unit in order to successfully transform. Though Harute is designed to incorporate its Tail Unit into its MS form, it is unclear if the unit can be ejected or exchanged with other equipment. Based on photos of the 1/144 HG model kit, Harute seems to be able to detach its backpack in MA mode. MS Mode When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back at its sides, with the head sensor unit and tail container folding back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. Its forward guns and blades are attached to the side of the thrusters, but can be deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. Following the trend of multi-purpose weapons, the GN Sword Rifles have several functions. The GN Sword Rifles are attached to the sides of Harute's boosters for cleaving and/or shooting targets. The rifle component is retractable and simply slides out for rapid fire shots. The sword aspect itself resembles an over-size saber lined with the same material as the GN Condensers for greater damage capabilities. Each of the GN Sword Rifles have inherited the pincer/cutter feature from Arios and Kyrios. The mid-section can open-up to grab and/or cut down its enemy targets using focused particle emitters, similar to Arios when attacking enemy targets. The GN Cannon is different from that of Gundam Virtue or Seravee Gundam's Cannons. These GN Cannons were designed for rapid firing. The cannons were built along with its propulsion systems, but can be used in MS form. The cannons can swivel forward to fire like the cannons attached to Seravee GNHW/B. Within the cannons, it contains a melee-type bit called GN Scissor Bits. A visor was added over Harute's face to protect the unit from being blinded against debris.However the visor is apparently more for cosmetic than for combat applications. Like its predecessors, the unit is a high speed combat MS, capable of melee and long range attacks at incredible speeds. An unconfirmed ability of Harute is a new mode. It turns Harute's MS eyes from green to red. Harute's head crown and below its main eyes reveals a total of 6 eyes in this mode, however nothing is yet known about this new ability. Armaments GN Cannon Harute possess two large GN Cannons mounted on its back. They have been shown to be capable of firing powerful beams with minimal time lag in Fighter Mode, and are usable in MS Mode. GN Scissor Bits Stored within the GN Cannons are GN Scissor Bits. Further details unknown. GN Sword Rifle Harute carries two GN Sword Rifles that can also function as wings in Fighter Mode. The rifle itself is a retractable gun that slides up and down (at the top handle-end of the weapon) for quick transition between modes. The GN Sword Rifles can also be used as pincer-like weapons for grabbing and bifurcating enemy units similar to Arios' pincer/cutter weapon. The weapons' Sword Mode was derived from the XN Raiser's GN Buster Sword design and the blades are composed of the same material as GN Condensers for greater efficiency in particle storage and damage potential. System Features *Bit Control System *Trans-Am System History Pics Gallery File:Harute_Fighter_Mode_Front.jpg|Gundam Harute engaging in combat while in fighter mode File:Harute_Fighter_Mode.jpg File:Harute_MS_Mode.jpg File:Harute_Mid_Transformation.jpg Harute_MS_Mode_Full_View.jpg 1280723440595.jpg 1280724331330.jpg vlcsnap-2010-08-10-20h52m20s202.jpg|Gundam Harute two seated pilot (from back view) vlcsnap-2010-08-10-20h49m04s191.jpg|Gundam Harute two seated pilot (frontal view) File:HG Harute Fighter.jpg|1/144 HG Gundam Harute (Fighter Mode) File:HG Harute.jpg|1/144 HG Gundam Harute (MS Mode) Gundam-00-Ring-of-Meisters-04.jpg Notes *Harute is named after Harut, half of a angelic pair; Harut's half is Marut. Harut and Marut (Arabic: هاروت وماروت‎) are two angels mentioned in the second Surah of the Qur'an, who were sent down to test the people at Babel or Babylon by performing deeds of magic. (Sura Al-Baqara, verse 102). The Qur'an indicates that although they warned the Babylonians not to imitate them or do as they were doing, some members of their audience failed to obey and became sorcerers, thus damning their own souls. References File:4736785179_016f284e27_b.jpg External Links *GN-011 Gundam Harute on MAHQ